


Bronze

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Dean going into his heat-rut, Genderfluid Alpha-Omega Dean, Genderfluid Dean, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, True Mates, dean in the past realizes a few times that he doesn't like what he signed up for, dunno about a non-con tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas and Omegas are very different than one another.  Alpha's eyes glow red and an omega's eyes glow gold.  Dean's glow bronze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronze

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D. UNEDIT'D. UNPROOF'D. Story is mine, characters are not.

Dean was tired of the whole charade. He was tired of always being the tough guy. He was tired of the 180 decision that his father had made for him when he had turned 16. It just wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right; it always weighed on him heavier than it was supposed to. He took another swig of his beer.  
  
When he and Sammy were younger, Dean had taken care of Sammy. He had been the nurturer and caretaker. He had to; no one else was. His father, an alpha, was not exactly designed to do it – according to him at least – so Dean had been forced to.  
  
He got used to it. It had taken a while; but, he had liked it. It was weird when he was 13. He found himself looking at pregnant omegas or betas and feeling a sense of warmth rush through him at the thought. He would squeeze Sammy’s shoulder or ruffle his hair in response, anything to feel close to what was essentially his pup.  
  
John had treated him like an omega. He was left home with Sam. He was given the orders to hold the shotgun, to be ready for anything. His father was a con-artist and cons didn’t always go North. Dean was all soft edges and plump lips. His father, while not happy that Dean was destined to be an omega, was proud that his omega pup was good-looking enough to get a good mate. He used to grab up Dean’s chin and nod, “You’re going to have so many suitors.”  
  
Dean had always blushed. He kind of liked the idea of being looked after, ultimately having and looking over more pups.  
  
Dean growled into his beer bottle.  
  
His childhood wasn’t as bad as everyone made it out to be. Sam had taken some psychology classes when he was first getting into his lawyer degree; he insisted that Dean had problems. That Dean resented their father and it would eat away at him.  
  
Licking his lips, Dean shifted on the bar stool. He was waiting for someone to come up to him. He wasn’t very good at going up to other people, not like this. Not when he was in this sort of state. His ass was slicked and stretched open and his was needy. He was ready for someone to proposition him.  
  
When Dean was born, the doctors noted that he had a uterus. A lot of pups had them. It was something that came with being the child of an omega. Betas and alphas born of omegan descent could bear children too; but they were much less likely to have the parts or to have a viable uterus. Sam didn’t.  
  
John had made sure that Dean knew what was going on. He made sure that Dean knew what was expected of him, even before his mother passed away. It was just something that happened in their family. Dean had been allowed to help with the cooking and the cleaning. He was allowed out in the garage; but, only when he was accompanied by his father and was helping him, helping the alpha of the house. It was more than some omega-destined pups got.  
  
A man walked up to the bar and plopped into a seat next to Dean. He ordered two shots and pointed to Dean. “Would you like one?”  
  
Dean almost shivered at the thought of finally getting another step toward his ultimate goal. He was going to get fucked tonight.  
  
The problem for Dean didn’t actually start until he was 16. His 16th birthday had begun as they all expected. He woke up in a sweat. He was hot all over. He felt like he was coiled underneath his own skin.  
  
Nobody went up to check on him in Bobby’s attic. In preparation, Dean had packed a cooler of food and drinks so that he’d have them. He didn’t want anyone to see him like that. It was expected and normal; but, it still was a very private thing. He had writhed and wiggled and reached behind him like so many times before then.  
  
He had read that omegas who had experimented with anal stimulation or penetration prior to their first heat had easier heats, that it tricked the body into thinking that it had a mate without the mate bond making hormones go crazy. Trying to make his heats easier, Dean had done what any good omega would do; he had followed instructions. He’d always enjoyed it. It was like being full to the brim. It was like a tiny taste of what it would be like to carry a pup. He would moan and groan and sometimes scream.  
  
But, on his 16th birthday, Dean reached behind himself to take the edge off and was met with something that scared him more than the heat itself, a dry hole.  
  
The guy next to Dean smelled like Christmas, or maybe more like St. Patrick’s Day given Dean’s childhood. He smelled like sleeping in and celebrating late into the night. He leaned into Dean’s space and Dean invited him, cocking his head to the side to show a sliver of his neck to the man.  
  
Sliding his hand cross Dean’s back until he was hugging into Dean’s side, the man whispered low to him. “After this, would you like to go home with me?” He took in a long breath of Dean’s scent. His eyes grew dark.  
  
Seeing the reaction he was pulling from the man that smelled like the Primest Rib of alphas, Dean leaned into him. He bit his lip and took one of the shot glasses that had been brought to him. “Lead the way, alpha.” He purred before tipping back the shot.  
  
Dean had spent the majority of his first week of being 16 holed up in his room. He was confused over the state he was in. He was on edge the entire time. He didn’t know what to do. As much as he tried, he didn’t have natural slick and his cock wasn’t responding the way that it was supposed to. He cried his way through the first three days of burning lust and need. He couldn’t come. By the fourth day, he had given up on whatever it was and crawled across the attic to his secret stash of lube; he slicked up his fingers and his favorite toy and worked himself into a stupor. It was the only thing that even began to smother the fire licking at his insides.  
  
When he had come – in Bobby’s attic riding a neon orange dildo – he popped his first knot.  
  
He hadn’t told anyone. It wasn’t something you brought up at dinner or really wanted to talk about with your father or brother. Dean talked to Bobby. Bobby was a beta and seemed to understand Dean a bit better than either of his blood relatives; Bobby maintained that it was because he and Mary got along better than he and Dean’s Dad when it all started. He’d helped to keep his secret.  
  
Dad had died in a car accident without ever knowing.  
  
And that brought Dean here, in a car with a sweetly buzzing head watching this alpha drive him to a hotel. He had prepped himself earlier; if Dean was able to hide his knot or stave his orgasm until he was in the bathroom, the alpha would never know that he’s actually an alpha.  
  
He’d done this sort of thing only twice before; both times, he had made sure that the other party knew and consented. It hadn’t panned out for him. He ended up with people who did it as a kink – a true kink; Dean didn’t really consider it a kink – it was just how he was. He’d done the do with omegas before; he’d done the do with betas – both ways; but, it wasn’t the same as getting an alpha inside him and knotted to him. He shivered – giddiness trilling through him – at the thought.  
  
Much to Dean’s surprise, the alpha was wearing almost as many layers as he was and seemed to be just as on edge, yanking at the blue tie that matched his eyes. It was such a good feeling to be wanted by an alpha. Dean had to close his eyes to keep from tearing up at the elation he felt, creeping up from his chest and into his throat.  
  
The alpha parked in the hotel parking lot and jumped from the car. Dean was slower, lazy from the feeling he as getting from bathing in the smell of this alpha. The alpha was panting in the fresh air and Dean belatedly realized that his scent of pure joy and lust must have been filling the car. He wondered briefly if it had given away that he was an alpha. He was worried just long enough to remember that he was wearing odor blockers so even if his moods came through it would smell more like beta than alpha.  
  
Holding out his hand, the alpha beckoned Dean to follow. Dean did. He bit his lip before grinning at where their hands were clasped.  
  
The hotel’s check-ins counter was high enough that Dean could cross his arms on it and tuck his head in without hunching over. He watched as the alpha paid with a shiny blue credit card and received two room keys. The alpha peeked over the counter to make sure that the woman had retreated to the back room before he slid over, plastering his front to Dean’s back and pulling a mewling sound from Dean’s mouth.  
  
Dean could feel the alpha’s hardness on his ass. It twitched in anticipation. He wanted that in him so bad; at this point, he’d take one of the powerplay alphas from before. He was so needy. He reached up and caught the alpha’s hair in his fist, pulling the alpha close enough to kiss and scent his neck. Dean relaxed into the motion. “Bed, alpha. We need a bed.” His eyes were hooded and he wondered what they looked like; he’d never been privy to the color they turned when he went into his odd, heat-like ruts.  
  
His doctor had assured him that nothing was actually wrong. Only that he was closer to the omega side of the spectrum than a usual alpha. The doctor had even explained to Dean that he had slick glands that would probably produce slick if he ever mated an alpha. The entire visit had only confused Dean more. He had been raised an omega, forced into feeling broken because he was actually and alpha, finally got used to the idea of being an alpha – but also not, only to find out that he was basically both.  
  
He had asked the doctor which he actually was and the doctor had offered an encouraging smile. Her red hair was tied up in a bun and she smiled soft. “I learned from my brother not to think that you’re either.” It had turned out that her brother had the same kind of condition – raised to be an omega, hated every second of it, and turned out to be an alpha. “You are whichever you prefer or neither or both.” He knew she had been trying to be reassuring; but, it wasn’t working. He was just tired.  
  
The alpha didn’t let go of Dean as they went to the room. He ended up almost waddling because the alpha was wrapped around him. Dean didn’t really mind. Their room was close – the lady had the insight to get them a room close to the check-ins counter – and he liked the feeling.  
  
Reaching around Dean, the alpha put the key card into the slot and pushed open the door. Dean stared into the room, unmoving. He was so excited. It was finally going to happen. He’d waited so long and he was finally going to get what he wanted. A small whisper rang from his childhood, “You deserve a good alpha.” His father hadn’t had the means to give his omega-pup, Dean, the house and stability that he needed, that he deserved, but had always promised that some day he would.  
  
Stepping away, the alpha drew back. Dean spun around, afraid he had messed this up. He wouldn’t have been surprised; he had a knack for messing things up. He looked at the alpha with a cold feeling spreading through him.  
  
The alpha’s eyes seemed to be almost bronze in the light; but, upon closer examination, they were red, still truly beautiful. “If you are having second thoughts, I won’t stop you from leaving.” He looked wrecked; but, his tone was serious.  
  
Dean’s heart melted. He smiled and seemed to catch the alpha off guard. He flung his arms around the guy’s neck and pressed his nose into his. “Fuck me, alpha.”  
  
After Dean issued that order, the alpha was quick to get on it. He lifted Dean by the waist and hefted him into the room. Dean helped by wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist.  
  
Pressing Dean into the wall next to the door, the alpha pulled it closed and locked it. Dean purred in agreement. The alpha began to press kisses into Dean’s jaw and neck. “What can I call you, love?”  
  
“Love is good.” Dean scratched his fingers nails up the back of the alpha’s neck, earning him a deep howling sound. “My name, though, is Dean.” Using where his fingers brushed the back of the alpha’s head, Dean maneuvered the alpha’s lips to his own, finally tasting that enticing smell.  
  
The alpha manhandled them to the bed and basically collapsed forward, sandwiching Dean between the mattress and his body. Dean definitely didn’t mind, opening and closing his mouth in sync with the alpha’s.  
  
Pulling away, the alpha panted onto Dean’s face. “I’m Castiel.”  
  
Dean’s tongue felt too soft; but, it worked when he tried to form words. “Hi, Castiel.” He grinned.  
  
“You have the most amazing freckles.” Castiel nuzzled at Dean’s cheek. It was an intimate gesture; but, Dean soaked it up. It had been too long since he’d let anyone this close to him. He wanted this and could afford to be greedy.  
  
Dean rolled his hips into Castiel’s – too long – Cas’. His head was whirling. “You have the most amazing eyes.” He couldn’t look away. His hands trailed down to Cas’ fly. “I bet you have the most amazing cock.” He whined and unzipped Cas’ pants.  
  
Licking Dean’s neck, Cas worked his hands under Dean’s shirt. “To many clothes.” He peeled his mouth away from Dean’s neck to do the same for Dean’s shirt.  
  
A second ticked by during which Dean held his breath. He was built, had muscles and he knew that. Sometimes, betas were surprised by it. It was harder for omegas or betas to build muscle; it was sometimes a give-away.  
  
Either not noticing or not caring, Cas leaned back in and licked a stripe over Dean’s pectoral, spending extra time at his nipple.  
  
Dean moaned and that jumpstarted his hands at Cas’ pants. “Cas, keep doing that, please.” He rolled his head back. “Don’t stop.”  
  
Helping Dean, Cas pushed down his pants and settled back long enough to take off his shirt and jacket.  
  
“You stopped.” Dean whined. His inner alpha growled at being disobeyed; but, his brain and body remained pliant. “You weren’t supposed to stop.” He wanted Cas’ smell in his face again, all over him.  
  
Cas rocked back onto Dean’s legs, ass rolling so that his cock bobbed. “I’m just helping us along. I’ll be back on you in a moment.” He trailed his hands over Dean. “Now, up.”  
  
Doing as he was told, Dean flipped over and presented to Cas – well, he still had his pants on; but, he took the stance. His stomach erupted into butterflies. He was going to be fucked, omega-style by an actual alpha, one that wanted to be with him as an omega. Dean had to swallow the spit that suddenly pooled in his mouth.  
  
Reaching around Dean’s waist, Cas unbuttoned Dean’s pants and stripped them down to his ankles then flung them off the bed. He plastered himself over Dean again, rocking his hard-on against Dean’s ass, catching on his prepped hole.  
  
It felt so good. Dean moaned and pushed backward into it. He wanted it inside of him. He wanted to be fucked as an omega. He didn’t want the crazy power play that came from one alpha beating down and fucking another; he wanted the soft love that alphas always seemed to exude for an omega. He wanted to feel it. He wanted to be full-  
  
And he was.  
  
Cas fed his cock into the soaked hole.  
  
Dean’s eyes rolled back and he felt his stomach coil. He was about to pop his knot. He did not expect to be this far gone so soon. He had expected to get through some of this. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t wait. He felt his knot swelling. What was he going to do?  
  
In fear, Dean stilled and his eyes went wide.  
  
Trying to comfort him, Cas kissed at his neck and tweaked a nipple with one hand. “Shhhhh, I have you, Dean.” He sucked just above where a mating mark might go. “I know it’s a lot; but, I’m going to take care of you.”  
  
Cas thought that Dean was reacting to the dick in his ass. Well, he wasn’t wrong; but, it wasn’t because it didn’t feel good. It was because it felt too good.  
  
Wrapped up in his thoughts, Dean didn’t notice the hand at his nipple trailing down to his cock. “I have you.” Cas continued to whisper in a mantra at Dean’s ear. When his hand wrapped around Dean’s cock, he froze.  
  
Dean would have frozen all over again. Now, he was actually found out. He squeezed his eyes shut. They flew open only a moment later.  
  
Growling, Cas manhandled Dean over; spinning him on his cock and laying him on the bed. He was panting and he looked over Dean like he was confused. He looked down and saw Dean’s knot forming.  
  
Blushing in embarrassment, Dean threw an arm over his face. He mumbled into it. “He’s gonna leave.”  
  
Dean braced himself for the draw out and this alpha leaving him; but, it didn’t happen. Dean was getting frustrated with the inevitable wait, when he was surprised by a fist clamping around his half-formed knot. All of his nerves jolted back to life and his hands flew to the sheets to grasp them, white-knuckled. That left his red face uncovered.  
  
Slowly, Cas began to move in tiny circles. “Do you want me to just fuck you or do you want me to knot you?”  
  
“You’ll knot me?” Dean’s voice was fucking breath.  
  
Cas nodded.  
  
Happy tears and desperate tears brimmed his eyes. “Knot me please.” He could bring his voice to be any louder.  
  
Smiling small, Cas leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Dean’s lips. His hips stayed at their soft pace, slowly speeding up. When Dean had to pull away from the kiss and gasp, Cas growled low, “Here we go.”  
  
And there they went. There were harsh kisses and pounding and begging and needy sounds. Dean wasn’t sure how long it took; but, it couldn’t have been long. He was done and Cas came close behind him, knotting into him.  
  
Dean shivered and let Cas maneuver them into a better position.  
  
“So you’re an alpha?” Cas’ voice was near Dean’s ear.  
  
Embarrassment flooding back into him, Dean’s face probably burned Cas’ skin where they touched. “Yeah.”  
  
“You’re beautiful.” Cas’ hands rubbed at his back, at the spot where all of his muscles where tense from presenting.  
  
Dean turned and pressed a kiss into Cas’ skin. “Thank you.” Dean wasn’t sure what else to do but rest and wait for the knot to go down. He’d be sore; but, he’d be able to think about this for years and get off on it and his plastics.  
  
When his knot went down, Cas removed himself and tucked his head into the crook of Dean’s neck. “You smell so good, Dean.” When their eyes met, Cas’ irises were glowing red, again.  
  
“Your eyes are bronze.” Cas noted aloud.  
  
Dean knew his eyes glowed that in between shade; he was surprised that Cas didn't seem to mind. Dean’s voice sounded more awed than skeptical. “What do you think that means?”  
  
“You know the stories.” Cas’ eyebrows twitched together. “Do you think-?”  
  
Dean shrugged. “I didn’t think there would be a truemate in my future. I mean, I’m a bit fucked up.” He rolled his eyes away from Cas’.  
  
Using his hands on his cheeks, Cas brought Dean’s gaze back to his. “You’re not fucked up. You just see more possibilities.” Cas bit his lip and his face flushed with color. “I like possibilities.”  
  
Swallowing, Dean pressed his lips together firm before blurting out, “Will you stay for the rest of my heat?”  
  
“Your heat?” Cas asked.  
  
“Well, my rut; the doctors think it’s weird but not unheard of. My ruts behave more like heats.” He played with a string hanging off of the corner of the pillow. He felt another flush rise in his chest.  
  
Cas nuzzled at his shoulder. “On one condition.”  
  
Feeling elation seep into him, Dean turned back. “Anything.” He’d give anything to have an alpha for his whole heat. He hadn’t even planned to ask; it had just come out.  
  
Kissing at the freckles he found on Dean’s shoulder, Cas caught his gaze, shiny red mimicking bronze. “Go on a date with me.”  
  
Almost crying again, which was stupid but a huge part of the rush of hormones that came with heat-rut, Dean nodded. “Yes, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: [cockleddean.tumblr.com](cockleddean.tumblr.com)  
> (I take requests that pique my fancy.)
> 
> In case I didn't make it completely obvious, Cas' eyes aren't ALL red either just _mostly_ red.


End file.
